I Was Angry With My Friend
by Knight of Tabitha
Summary: Damon awakens on a mysterious island with no memory of his time as a vampire. Now he and unlikely allies must work together to uncover the mysteries of the island. Why has he been brought here, who has done this to him, can he and the others reclaim their memories and more importantly will they want to? Only one thing is certain the lost rarely get a second chance.
1. Chapter 1

" _Stop me if this sounds familiar. One good sibling, determined to live like a monk, and one selfishly evil sibling, willing to murder to satiate their hunger. Oh, come on, you get it. The parallels are too good._ _ **Our story is your story, Stefan.**_ _So now here's the test. Which girl are you?"_

" _An innocent girl became a monster. All because her older sibling forced her to adopt her lifestyle, even if it meant killing and eating men to stay alive. So, I ask you again. Which girl are you?"- Sybil_

He looked out over the beautiful island from the dressed in white robes and carried himself with a certain sophistication. His days were typical he he'd get his food from traps set out near the beach for fish and he grew and raised plants for vegetables. He loved this mountain cliff though it have him a great view of the island.

"Morning." A voice behind him said walking up from behind him.

The Man in White turned to see a man in black robes "Morning." He replied "I take it you're here because of our guests. Want some breakfast?"

"I am. No thanks I just ate. Still trying to prove me wrong I see. Didn't you learn your lesson with that fool Arcadius?" The Man in Black responded he sounded tired but not exhausted more like he was just tired of everything around him.

"I think he prefers Cade. Admittedly Cade was a little bias to begin with even before his inevitable end." The Man in White said "Besides I think you are wrong people only turn bad when they are suffering and have the world stacked against them. Giving them a chance to make better choices I feel that can help them be more of who they really are."

"This is why, I let Cade go when he was here he saw how corrupt the humans are and-"

"You let Cade go because he's your little fanboy that kisses your ass whenever you want." The Man in White jumped in.

"Maybe so honestly I've been getting tired of Cade he doesn't really give me the same thrill he used to. As much as I get a laugh from his antics and I do I feel there comes a point in every work relationship where you have to let even your favorite employees go." The Man in Black smirked.

"So you want to give him the ax after all these years? I can see why he's not very hands on in his job and granted he was unjustly killed according to him at least still he was such a dick when we brought him here."

The Man in Black sighed "To be fair you don't really do anything. You bring people here and just expect them to change. Yet you do nothing to help them find their way."

"That's because it's pointless if I have to help them they have to figure the answers out on their own. They and they alone have to make the choice between right and wrong." The Man in White explained as he had thousands of times before.

"You still believe people can change? Sad. It always ends the same especially with the two you selected this time around. They try to change they struggle and it ends with them ten steps backward."

"You are wrong. People can change if given the opportunity. Two steps forward is still two steps forward."

"That same old shtick you need new material my friend." The Man in Black laughed and his friend responded with laughter as well for a moment they seemed to share a sweet moment that for their present time was almost impossible it The Man in Black's expression grew colder his eyes narrowed into a glare "Do you have any idea how badly I want to kill you?"

The Man in White looked at his friend his face didn't reveal what he was feeling mostly likely because of how long they'd known each other "Yes."

"One day. I'm am going to find that loop hole my friend."

"Well when you do you'll know where to find me."

The Man in Black took a deep breath before looking out over the island he stood back up and walked away saying "Always nice talking to you Cain."

"Always nice talking to you to." Cain then then recited a verse from his favorite poem it had become a habit of his every time he brough wayward souls to the island "I was angry with my friend, I told my wrath, my wrath did end."

Meanwhile on the beach a man named Damon Salvatore was struggling to climb on to land he didn't understand how he'd awakened out at sea. Damon didn't even remember his life as a vampire. He just remembered being shot he was on his knees after finally crawling out of the ocean he had no idea how he got here.

He was having flashes of him and his brother somehow it seemed so long ago he didn't know how or why but he knew what he was remembering happened long ago. Damon frantically looked around the beach "Stefan! Stefan! Are you there answer me! Brother!"

Further into the island a woman was crawling out of a river she was crying "Oh god! Oh god please don't let it be real!"

All the while The Man in Black watched her up in a tree crying and begging God to not let the truth be real, "No wonder you went bat shit crazy and your present self is such a bitch." He smiled "Welcome to purgatory."


	2. Chapter 2

Stefan woke up to the sounds of a crowd arguing he opened his eyes finding what looked like a painted ceiling with the image of angels. He looked over to find another next to him a woman he was disoriented he was still dazed and disoriented but then after a moment he recognized her "Seline?" He didn't know how it was possible she was dead Cade killed her and Sybil unless he himself was now dead but that would mean he was in Cade's own version of hell "What's going on?"

"Order! We will have order in the court!" A random voice shouted amidst the arguing spectators each looking and dressed as though they were each from another time and era ranging from what Stefan could only guess to be the last two thousand years.

"What the hell?" Seline asked opening her eyes struggling to stand.

It was then that Stefan noticed their wrists were chained to a podium with five seats behind them "Seline you've worked for the devil you have any idea what this is?"

Seline looked around her face expressing nothing but confusion "Not a clue the last I remember was Cade burning me and Sybil. I have no idea what this could possibly be."

In an instant the Court room grew quiet as three people in white suits walked in Stefan instantly recognized them his friend Lexi, the deceased vampire and Jeremy's dead girlfriend Anna, and finally and most surprising at all Kai Parker. Lexi quickly hugged him "Stefan it's great to see you!"

"Lexi? What's going on." Stefan didn't know what to think seeing his dead friend left him happy and confused at the same time.

"It's complicated Stefan this is where souls get judged and unlike Cade who we refer to as a the impostor around here it's a complicated process. You, Damon, Sybil, and Seline have been selected by the Celestial Court's High Prosecutor. My-" Lexi paused looking at Kai and Anna before continuing "coworkers and I serve as the defense attorneys for the judged in exchange for not being sent to the real hell. It's like a work release program."

"Okay what can you tell me about this High Prosecutor?"

"He's a legend souls with his job they, get to move among the living and insert themselves into the lives of others creating a false identity and even going as far as to create fake memories in others to go along with whatever identity they are using."

"For what reason?"

"Isn't it obvious Stefan to build a case against the people they intend to charge, prosecute and inevitably condemn to hell." Lexi answered clearly worried for Stefan "There's a problem though this trial is about your collective sins but it's filed under as a personal grievance from a relative."

"A relative who?"

"Someone related to not only you and Damon but the Sirens by blood well that and you know it's better to just say he has to be related to each of you in one way or another to file a personal grievance. He can bring up your various sins and charge you with them but for it to stick he has to prove his grievance is valid. Oh and if I haven't told you yet Damon and this Sybil are the source of this grievance somehow in the eyes of the High Prosecutor anyway. They are being put through a strange trial like you and if either pair aren't able to pass nobody gets through this so it's important whatever trial Sybil and Damon have that they pass." Lexi explained.

"Uh can I say something?" Kai asked raising his hand he didn't even wait to just say what he wanted "Stefan take my advice plead guilty or plea bargain personal grievance or not this High Prosecutor took on a false life to build and gather evidence and witnesses against both you and the sirens your screwed already because your guilty as freaking hell so please just plea bargain or just save us all time and plead guilty."

That was when the doors to the other side of the room opened and a young man Stefan instantly recognized walked in Jeremy Gilbert "Jeremy?"

"Jeremiah Salvatore." Anna corrected Stefan whose face filled with shock at the sound of the news "He took on the identity and false life of Elena's younger brother so he could dig dirt up on you and Damon he's had it out for both you Salvatore brothers and sirens especially Damon and Sybil for over a century don't ask why though nobody knows his reasons just that he really hates Damon and Sybil. On the bright side if we win you all get to brought back to life with clean slates well the sirens I don't know about you and Damon. We didn't have enough time to prepare so I don't know what your status is but we fail you all go to hell any way and the real thing is worse than Cade's cheap imitation."

"All, rise for the holy trinity!" The random voice shouted and everybody did as instructed Stefan saw something unbelievable three beings of light wrapped in white robes the three took their seats and everyone followed suit as the Holy Trinity said "The case of the Divine vs the Salvatore Brothers and the Sirens now begins High Prosecutor you may begin your opening, statement."

"Don't worry Stefan." Lexi tried to reassure him "He's good but there's no way Jeremy can when with just his opening statemen."

She quieted as Jeremy straightened his black suit "Ladies and gentlemen these people if they can even be called that have a pattern of destruction, death, misery, and blood! Worse than that nobody not even their own family is immune to their carnage. They reenact their traumas for some sick catharsis, now let me ask not what the worst thing you have ever done is. Let me ask what the worst thing a person can do to another person is? I ask because that's what this boils down to, my personal grievance but also the peoples grievances. I know what the worst thing one human being can do to another is because Damon and Sybil did it to me, because it was done to them. That is why for the sake of all innocents we cannot allow the sirens or the Salvatore Brothers to live another century, decade, year, month, hour, we cannot even allow them to live another minute. So, I ask you no, I plead you to do the right thing find these monsters guilty and let justice be served!" As he finished the surrounding specators started cheering.

Kai breathed a heavy sigh "We are so screwed."

"Stefan!" Seline whispered.

"What?"

"I know why he's doing this we have to win but we can't let Sybil or Damon find out he's behind this." Seline whispered frantically.

"Why?"

"Because if they remember what I did they'll kill me and possibly you to. Something happened over a hundred and fifty years ago, and if they find out it's the end in more ways than one."

Stefan glared at Seline grabbing her wrist and pulling her towards him "What did you do Seline? What are you not telling me? How could Sybil and Damon have anything to do with anything that happened one hundred and fifty years ago?"


End file.
